


Wake Up Call

by Yakō-sei No Saiko (NocturnalPzyko)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalPzyko/pseuds/Yak%C5%8D-sei%20No%20Saiko
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 5





	Wake Up Call

The place is packed with people when I came. But even though everyone seems not really acquainted with each other, they have one thing in common. The smile and excitement on their faces could be seen clearly.

I went to a corner and help myself with some wine. Besides, I don't really know any of them aside from him, so I waited patiently until he gets to notice me.

"Koushi?" His familiar voice caught my ear that's why I turn around and look at him with a smile on my face trying to hide the exhaust on my expression.

"Hey! I'm glad you came! I thought you won't come because you keep on ignoring my calls. How are you? How's your work?" He asked with his usual friendly tone.

"Sorry. I was busy when you called. Work's fine. But I'll be going back there after coming here. There's still a lot of work to finish. Being a teacher is hard." I said trying so hard to smile without making it looks fake.

"Oh is that so? Are you sure it's not gonna hinder your work or something?" he asked apologetically.

"Oh no, it's fine. Besides, I don't want to miss it."

_Miss the chance to make myself wake up._ Isaid keeping the last sentence to myself.

"Are you sure? Then please enjoy yourself. Do you want to join some of my friend's table or you have someone with you?" he asked as if trying to get some information about me for the years that we're not talking a lot like before because of one reason; he already found his happiness.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure. I'm alone so it's fine. Wherever is fine."

"I tried to invite Shoyo and Tobio but it seems those idiots won't even make time for me. You should have asked your friends to come here since they all know me too. I feel sad when none of the former Karasuno team except you came here at my wedding." He said with a pout that I found cute even before as he leads me to the table where a few of their friends are sitting. He wanted to stay for long but I tried to push him away when I get to be at ease with their friends who came without anyone like me.

Being so engrossed talking to other people made me forget where I am until the Emcee starts talking.

The crowd cheers to the people on stage and starts cheering and chanting. I tried to smile. God knows I tried. But it seems like it feels too painful for my heart watching him. Seeing him smiling so happily. The smile that I once saw back then. The smile that says everything.

"Who is he to you?" A friend of his that seems came from other countries because of his poor Japanese accent, casually asked which made my gaze pull away from them and look at the guy sitting beside me.

I smile. A kind of smile that's saying everything.

"He was someone who supported me when I was struggling. He was someone who wanted me happy when I was suffering. He's someone..." I looked back to Oikawa and Iwaizumi in front that is happily staring at each other lovingly.

"...that can't be my happiness," I answered before excusing myself while the crowd's cheering and chanting for a kiss to the newlywed.

The loud cheers and chants they do, the more I wake up from my deep slumber.

And as I was thrown off the mighty long fall...the reality that he can't be the happiness he wants for me has become my...

_Wake up call._

\- End


End file.
